


we can’t defy our destinies

by perhapssoon



Series: what are we now? [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, But whatever, M/M, The sequel to that fic that tortured everyone, Things are revealed, Whoo everyone here’s the entire scene y’all were trying to guess, a bit blunt, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon
Summary: All is revealed. (Most of it anyway)I highly recommend reading the previous fic first, and all of the comments to boot. This will make a lot more sense if you do.





	we can’t defy our destinies

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s to ambiguity and vague endings! Y’all were really good at creating your story.

"We need to talk."

Alexander turned to see Thomas Jefferson standing so close to him, he could smell that expensive cologne he used. Alexander's heart leaped slightly, but he pushed the feeling down, annoyed. He really didn't need this right now.

"I'm sorry, what?" Alexander asked, while edging away from his enemy as best he could. This was the only time Thomas had spoken to him like he wasn't stupid, and Alexander was suspiscious.

"We need to talk," Thomas repeated

"Well, whatever you have to say, say it here," Alexander replied, fervently looking over his shoulder in case John decided to make a timely approach. No such luck.

Thomas shook his head. "Not here. Outside."

"Wha-" was all Alexander had time to say before Thomas grabbed him by his shirt collar and hauled him out the door, down the stairs, and around the corner to the back of the building.

It was night, and the moon was barely visible. Alexander had to squint to see Thomas looming over him.

"What the fuck was that for?" Alexander demanded. "Why would you-"

Thomas shushed him and his next question made Alexander freeze. "Do you love John Laurens?"

"Of course I do," Alexander said immediately, but even he knew that he had said it too quickly.

Thomas was silent for a while, before he said, "No, you don't."

"He's my fucking soulmate, and you're saying I don't love him?"

"He's not your soulmate."

Alexander stopped talking, cold shooting through his bloodstream. " _What?_ "

"You heard what I said."

Alexander couldn't think; his brain wasn't working right. "But-but-"

Thomas waited, his eyes reflecting moonlight into the darkness. His hand twitched slightly, rolling up his sleeve to flash his wrist. Two names were clearly visible, imprinted into his flesh.

_Alexander Hamilton_

_John Laurens_

"-but how do you know?" Alexander finished weakly, for once at a loss for words.

Thomas let out a long sigh which ruffled Alexander's hair slightly. "He already has one."

"He-what-?"

"He already has a soulmate, Alexander. You are not his soulmate."

Alexander had never experienced heartbreak before -- he thought it was too cliche -- but he could actually feel his heart tearing apart in confusion, horror, and sadness. "If he doesn't have a soulmate..."

"He is your _enemy_ , Alexander. "

At those words, Alexander swelled, his mind suddenly clear. "You're lying! You're my enemy, of course you'll try to convince me otherwise. Well, guess what? I'm not falling for it."

He turned to leave but another, disturbingly familiar voice rang out through the darkness. "He's telling the truth, Alex."

"John?" Alexander looked back, and sure enough, his soulmate was there, standing a good five feet away from Thomas.

John looked rather reluctant. "I'm your destined enemy, Alexander. I'm sorry."

"Why did you do this, John?" Alexander could barely speak, the shock of the confession was constricting his lungs. "Did you fake this," he gestured between the two of them, "just to mock me?"

"No, I-" John sighed. "My soulmate's dead. I guess I wanted someone to love still, to try to defy fate, but it obviously didn't work."

"Your soulmate is dead?" Alexander repeated. "What happened?"

"We were riding our bikes out on the streets and across some train tracks. My soulmate's tires got caught in a rivet and they went flying into the middle of the tracks right when the alarm sounded. The gates started going down, and I managed to get across and go back to help, but I was too scared, too stupid to help them as much as I could. Thomas was there, too, as a bystander and he did nothing while I tried to help my soulmate up."

Alexander hung onto every word John spoke, but nothing gave him relief of any sort. John was his enemy, he now was just realizing, and he wouldn't be with him. Ever. "And?"

"My soulmate got hit by the train. I tried to commit suicide the day after" John's voice was so quiet, Alexander had to move closer to hear him."

"I-I'm sorry, John, that must've been-"

"But that doesn't matter," John's voice grew louder. "because we need to know, right now, who are you with? I still love you, Alex, but-"

He stopped talking, the air around the trio filling with the rest of his sentence. _But I'm your enemy._

Alexander cast his gaze to Thomas, whose eyes were fixed on the ground, and then to John, who was looking at him rather expectantly.

And Alexander made his decision. Because fate wasn't something he was willing to test, now that he knew the truth.

Without another word, he closed the space between the two people he hoped to never choose between again, veered towards Thomas, and passionately kissed him on the lips.

His first thought was that _damn, Jefferson's a good kisser._

His second was _oh shit, John's gonna kill me._

And John looked murderous when Alexander pulled away, with that glint in his eyes Alexander knew that only meant danger.

"Get out-!" he started to say, before John lunged, eyes wild and hands outstretched.

He slammed Thomas against the wall, despite the other man being taller than him, managed to wrap his hands around his neck.

"You _fucker_ , leaving my soulmate to die when you could've helped."

"You could've died with him," Thomas gasped. "It's what he wanted."

John's eyes just narrowed into slits. "Fuck you, Thomas Jefferson."

Alexander tugged on John's arm, desperately trying to pull him off of Thomas. "John you need to calm down-"

He didn't notice the backhand coming until it was too late. As he was violently driven into the opposite wall, Alexander struggled to stay conscious, forcing himself to watch as the light went out of Thomas's eyes. He didn't look away, even when Thomas made eye contact, mouthing the words, I'm sorry. He didn't look away, even after Thomas was dead and John just let him drop onto the ground like a bag of trash. He didn't look away, even when he was forced to stare into Thomas' blank eyes, which made him want to cry and scream all at once in either anger or sadness, he wasn't sure. Because he knew that Thomas was his soulmate. He just knew from the way his wrist burned as the name vanished. He hadn’t been lying.

John knelt next to him. "You can still choose," he said, but Alexander didn't look him in the eyes, because who gives that pleasure to a murderer?

"Fuck you," he managed to say, despite the throbbing pain in the back of his head and his quickly darkening vision. "I hope you go to hell."

The last thing he saw was John giving him one last regretful glance before disappearing into the darkness.

And when the student helpers went to the back of the history wing to empty out the trash, they found two students lying there, one unconscious, and one dead. Words were etched on the walls in shining crimson ink: _What are we now?_

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the truth, I had only a vague idea of what the real ending was going to be, and since all of you were so interested in how it ended, I took some of your ideas and moved them around to create this. So, a big thank you to all of you who commented on the previous fic, I loved seeing y’all work it all out together. I hope this fic satisfies your needs, and if it doesn’t or you think there’s a continuity error or something, just let me know in the comments! Once again, thank you, and sorry for the torture in the previous story. ;)


End file.
